The Protector of Lord Potter
by Ethorin
Summary: The title says most of it, extremely AU Canon up until dursleys take harry it 1 am started writing at midnight, goodnight


_The Protector of Lord Potter_

_The Protector of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, on that night, on October, a Magical Construct awoke that had slumbered for centuries, almost since its inception in the case of an orphaned infantile Heir. The Guardian of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, crafted during the time of Hogwarts. The Magicks, Blood, Ritual, Runic, Charms, Tranfigurations, Arithmancy, the time it took for all of these to be completed was nearly Five Centuries of near constant work, when completed it was the most perfect of the protectors created by the Most Ancient and Noble Houses for the purpose of protecting the Infantile Heirs should they have no magical blood relatives able/willing to care for the child PROPERLY. Due to this, it knew that something was afoot when it awoke and was transported to a muggle neighborhood, the self updating library that was the constructs mind had a massive amount of information it was slowly absorbing on a subliminal level._

_There was one thing it knew beyond a doubt, there were many cleansing rituals the Young Lord must undergo, according to ancient laws in the Wizengamot Lord Potter was now emanciated, it had to ensure that Lord Potter was ware both of his heritage and his duties, his privileges and responsibilities, but it also had to ensure that the Young Lord was cunning enough to survive, intelligent enough to counter any moves made by others on his Properties, and he had to do it all before he was Eleven... The work of a Guardian was difficult indeed._

_There was never any doubt that it would fulfill its purpose, the runes and rituals used to create it ensured that the Young Lord would be raised well and would be permitted ot behave like a child in everything that did not matter._

_It would have to block one Albus Dumbledore from having ANY and ALL contact with the Young Heir. It shouldn't be too hard. Or maybe it would be. Regardless, the Young Lord would have the option of going to Hogwarts, as Heir to three of the Four Founders he could easily have one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore removed from his office as Headmaster._

_As a Magical Construct bound by many rules its physical actions, short of killing mere political and economical rivals would and could not adversely affect the Young Lord, it would have to destroy the foul Horcruxes prior to his Young Lords stay in Hogwarts, the Basilisk would have to acknowledge the Young Lord as Heir and ignore the orders of the Former Heir, or face death._

_Dumbledore was really far too easy to get rid of now that he considered his options thoroughly, he simply had to kill the man for purposeful endangerment of the Young Lord. Then he could get the Young Lord's godfather out of Azkaban and that rat, literally, Pettigrew, eliminated._

_Ah, being a Magical Construct really gave one so much room to work with in regards to the safety of his Young Lord._

_As a plus it could all be done so very very QUIETLY. No one would ever know of his actions. And the Young Lords enemies would be defeated before they could even begin to move._

_How perfect, he almost had the urge to do an evil laugh... no not really._

_**Time Skip, several Weeks later**_

_The rituals had succeeded. The Young Lord was free of that foul soul piece, free of the bindings the Enemy of Houses Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Black(through the denial of the right to Trial of Sirius the Lord Black), and several other lesser Houses the Young Lord was the Lord of... WHY DID WIZARDS NOT JUST MAKE A NEW HOUSE WHEN THIS SORT OF THING HAPPENED. Ah yes, they were virtually unaware of the uniting of many of these Houses and probably thought many of them extinct._

_The Hallows had been taken possession of, even the Elder Wand had accepted the Young Lord as worthy of its use._

_Now he just had to keep the Young Lord hidden and hopefully let him slip into anonymity in regards to the whole Boy-Who-Lived crap, if it should prove nessecary it would publish the true events of that night and the events leading up to them... ALL OF THEM. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea, it would suggest it to the Young Lord when he was old enough to take advantage of the political fallout and resulting clime._

_**Time Skip several Years Later, Harry is Eight Years old**_

_The Young Lord was doing WONDERFULLY, it really was too bad his godfather was now borderline insane and for the Young Lords emotional health couldn't do more than visit a few hours each week. Or the Mister Lupin was a werewolf. The Young Lord was coming along nicely, no real prejudices except against those proven to have been Death Eaters, excepting those PROVEN to have been under Imperious. It had been quite interesting to see a Dementor bow to the Young Lord and retract its aura of negativity. It really was quite interesting that the Young Lord was Lord of a House the Guardian was unaware even existed it was so Ancient. Too bad he could not really take advantage except for his Immunity to Dementors. Though he would still need to learn the Patronus Charm for various reasons. The Young Lord was quite skilled in moving through both the Magical and Muggle world, and in defending himself in the Muggle Style, his Core unfortunately was not yet truly stable enough for more than Potions, Runic Magicks, Ritual Magicks, and Mind Magicks, all of which either simply required discipline of the mind and a magickal nature or the method of utilizing the Magicks stabilized it as well, or reuired merely the proper knowledge and ingredients. And the Young Lord was quite gifted in those._

_**Time Skip many years Later, Harry is about 25**_

_The Young Lord's Magick was exceptionally strong, the Young Lord had quite a lot of control, the Young Lord could easily expect to live for a few centuries provided he live healthily. He had successfully altered the wizarding world while retaining most of his clout and ensuring his descendants would have a hefty clout as well. _

_Before it was time for sleeping again the Guardian provided the precise details of the events of that night. And suggested the Young Lord publish them to gain even more Clout as well as get his parents the recognition they deserved, when asked how the Guardian knew of it, the Guardian replied, "Young Lord, I am a Construct designed to protect the Orphaned Infant Heirs of this House should that need arrive, it was anticipated that should that come about it would not be for centuries, and probably it would be centuries between activations, due to this I am a walking talking self updating library, I literally know everything that pertains to you Young Lord, many spells, rituals and Runic Combinations used where, even at that time, considered Dark or Borderline Dark, where they known today many of them would be considered the Blackest of Magicks, and the others not far off. There is nothing secret concerning you too me, but I can only at to protect your life, when you were younger I could __act to protect your interests as well, But now you can protect yourself in every way, and against every eventuality, and it is time for me to sleep, Goodbye Young Lord, may you live to be Ancient and may you see your House rise to new Heights, Good night." with that, the_ _light in the eyes of the Homunculus faded. Its task complete, it went to sleep, believing it quite likely it would wake and do it all again. Though it had planted seeds it hoped would grow and prevent that for many many more years, but it did not doubt that it would wind up called upon once again because of some upstart dark lord, bah, magick is being tamed, soon enough it will select one to bring it back at full strength, and all the pettiness of Light and Dark will be blown away, the Young Lord has already begun the process._

_(A/N: is you want to use the idea of a magicla construct protecting the Heir of House Potter, go right ahead, this oneshot was written at midnight and I'm keeping the idea_ _in my plot bunnies file, I might even turn it into a series of crossovers with verious characters becoming the guards...)_


End file.
